bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Emperor Garrel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51047 |no = 1453 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 19 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = After tragedy struck his kingdom long ago, Garrel's name came to be forgotten. However, this does not belie the fact that his power was enough to face a demon alone without the use of any summoning arts. Currently, his grandson does work as a Summoner though, which perhaps implies that he did have some innate potential for summoning after all. Had Garrel been able to use this ability, he would have been able to protect his daughter from the demon and grow as powerful and influential as the Summoners of Old. |summon = The Summoning Arts are a force to be reckoned with... I bow my head to those who have been chosen to wield such power... |fusion = It is foolish to wield too much power, but equally as foolish to fear it. I vow to use this power for good! |evolution = So this is the power of summoning... A gift from the gods to man... I see how this would affect so many. | hp_base = 6326 |atk_base = 2545 |def_base = 2160 |rec_base = 2001 | hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 3192 |def_lord = 2687 |rec_lord = 2498 | hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2200 |atk_breaker = 3490 |def_breaker = 2389 |def_guardian = 2985 |rec_guardian = 2349 |def_oracle = 2538 |rec_oracle = 2945 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Emperor's Holy Reign |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Light types, 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage & negates critical damage |bb = Azure Light Slash |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, & considerably boosts Light types' Atk and Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Light types & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sacred Strike: Soul Valley |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, adds additional Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Light types' Atk and Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def of Light types & 50% own Spark boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |ubb = Emperor's Holy Light |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage and critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts Light types' Atk and Def for 5 turns |ubbnote = 200% Atk, Def of Light types, 300% Spark, 300% Crit & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Awakening a Summoner |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage restores HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Heal 300-400 HP |evofrom = 51046 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 40 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 20% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_4_sp = 20 |omniskill1_4_desc = Boosts Def when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_4_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Light types effect |omniskill4_1_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost. 130%/330% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 7 BC |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Garrel2 }}